Vampire's Kiss
by Kitten06
Summary: Vampire's yes, heartless killers, i think not. This is a self insert fic, i need to stop doing that....
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

The Vampires Kiss  
  
Chapter 1, Part 1: The Beginning  
  
It was 11: oo at night in New Orleans and this is the second time she had told this story. The second journalist, and probably, the second failure.  
"So you truly want to hear this story?" She asked him. As she walked behind him she lightly ran her fingertips across his back. She felt him shiver and it made her smirk. He turned and looked at the vampire, he tried not to but he was staring at what she was wearing.  
She had on a black leather skirt that was too short too even be called a mini-skirt. She had a black halter top and a black leather trench coat also; she had on knee high leather boots that instead of matching her outfit were blood red. She noticed he was staring and smiled as she sat on the table in front of him.  
"Yes hun, I do." He said starting to smirk himself as he had a gleam in his eyes. As he said this he laid his hand on her thigh and squeezed gently. He had wanted to touch her since they met and now he was surprised how soft her skin was to the touch. He smiled at up at her as she talked.  
"I'm not as young as I look monsieur." The vampire stated as she grabbed his hand and squeezed a little harder then he had her thigh just to ensure that he wouldn't do it again.  
"Well if you tell me your story I will know that little detail now won't I." He stated covering up a wince with a smirk.  
"You won't believe me, but oh well. Where should I begin hmm? In the beginning when I was born or when I was born into darkness as I call it-"he looked at her with interest in his eyes as he rummaged through his briefcase for his notepad and pen. "Yes I think that beginning will do just fine." She said getting up and sitting down in a chair across the table from him.  
"Whenever your ready madam." He said smirking.  
"Well, it was 1796 in Paris, France when it all began. I was only 19 and my mother was sick and bedridden. I had to take care of her myself you see because my father left us when I was only 10. I worked in a pub just to pay the taxes. It was a dark night just like this one that I came home from work and found my mother had died in her sleep. I ran to the funeral home to get a hurse and I paid as they left.  
"You would think I would live to the end of my days fine on my own and well... normal. Well on my way home I heard someone fallowing me. After what had happened I wasn't thinking straight and I turned around to find a young man standing just inches behind me. He was smiling and his cobalt blue eyes were laughing at me in the moonlight. He was absolutely gorgeous. His thick brown hair lay on his head oddly short for that day and age. When I looked straight into his eyes he smiled a little wider and I noticed that his canine teeth were growing. He grabbed me right up against him and I felt myself blush and watched his smile grow. I felt his breath on my neck and then the pain seared through me and I grew colder the more blood he took. When he was finished he carried me to my house and into my room. I blinked at him as he laid me on my bed and watched him sit on the foot of it. 'Who r u?' I asked. 'Your questions will be answered later in time.' He told me standing and walking to my door. 'I'll be seeing you soon' he winked at me then left. I stared at the door for a while then decided I needed sleep and maybe I would feel better in the morning.  
"Well a week passed and I woke from my nap to his beautiful face staring directly at me. Since that night I had kept a dagger underneath my pillow or in a pocket of my nightgown for just this reason. I started to reach for it under my pillow when all of a sudden he was there, he had a hold of both my wrists and his body was resting just above mine. I blushed as he smiled and bent down. His face came so close to mine that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. Then he lightly kissed me, I tried to pull away and he laughed. He then grabbed my knife and got up.  
'Now this would have been a bad Idea missy.' He laughed at me like I was some stupid brat and then went all serious. This guy was gorgeous but man did he scare me.  
'Why are you in my room? I asked sitting up in my bed and glaring at him.' It is improper for you to be here at this late hour' all he did was sit there and laugh at me, I hated him for it. He was very hard to hate though.  
'So would you like me to leave you here to die? Or will you cooperate and come with me?' all I could do was stare at him and my mouth dropped open from surprise.  
'What are you going to do to me monsieur if I do cooperate?' I finally muttered, nervous as to what his answer would be. It had to be better then death right. Or did I have the same fate either way?  
'You will see when the time is right for now let us just leave; we have a lot to talk about.' He smiled at me and I felt that I couldn't disobey him. 'If you wish u may watch the sunrise'  
'I have never seen it before why should it be so special this time?' I asked and then realized that I had just spoken up to the one person who held my life in their hands. I looked down at my hands wringing them as I spoke. 'I am sorry I was so open sir.'  
'Talk all you want you won't get punished for it.' When I looked up he had a sideways smirk on his face and he was looking at me through the corner of his eye.  
'Fine I will go with you if that is what you would wish. Though may I ask where we are going?'  
'To a friend's house. Get dressed and meet me outside.' He walked out of my room and I heard the door shut. As I got up I watched the door for a couple of minutes and when I was sure that he wasn't coming back in I changed my clothing.'  
  
"Sir you're almost writing on the table." The vampire said.  
"Oh, sorry" He said "and just call me Duo"  
"Ok monsieur Duo. Are you ready?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Well at first he took me to the cemetery where we went to the most secluded place. When we got to a crypt he turned to me and smiled. 'Come to me....' he said holding out his hand, when I didn't walk over to him he started to come over to me.  
'I thought you told me to come to you, not the other way around.' He smiled at this and took me into his arms. He ran kisses down my neck then asked me if I was ready, ready for what I thought. I told him I was although I wasn't really sure what was going to happen. I put my hand behind his head and kept his head where it was. I could feel him smile against it and felt his teeth scratch the skin, then it pierced and it hurt but I ignored it and closed my eyes tighter. I went cold all of a sudden and I went limp in his arms. He smiled at me as he pulled away from my neck then he bit his wrist and put it to my lips. I could smell the blood and I craved for it but I was scared of that impulse, then it became so strong that I grabbed his arm and started drinking. After awhile he tried to pull away but he couldn't, he had to shove me off just to get me to stop. I could hear his heavy breathing while I listened to my heart stop. The next thing I heard was the rustling of leaves as I woke up. I sat up and looked around. Everything was different, the colors seemed more vibrant and my hearing was so much better the little sounds of the crunch of grass hurt my ears. I stood up as I saw him and he motioned me to follow him. As I did we came to a new crypt and he opened the door. I looked at the name and just walked right in after him.  
"I started to walk down the stairs and I heard voices. The lower I went the better I could understand what they were saying. I looked over the rail when I was low enough and saw the handsome guy talking to someone with long blond hair. His voice was enough to make any girl go crazy. As I got to the bottom he finally realized I was there. From this angle I could see that his hair was a little shorter then mine is now and his ice blue eyes were hypnotizing. When I finally was able to look away I blushed and looked at my feet, I could hear his footfalls as he walked closer and when he was close enough that I could see them I looked up into those eyes once more. He smiled at me and my blush deepened. 'Well Heero who have we here? Hmm. A new one. Well she seems a bit to quiet, but otherwise she is perfect. Maybe she is a little shy?'  
'As far as I know Zechs she is not that shy. Although she can be a little too quiet.' They were making me angry for I was standing right there and yet they acted like I wasn't even there. It was rather rude. Also the looks on their faces made me a little uneasy.  
'Umm...Excuse me but I am standing right here you know, and it is rather rude to talk about someone when they are right in front of you. By the way who are you people?' The blond one named Zechs started to smirk at my comment. 'What are YOU smirking at blondie?'  
'That's not a very nice comment and unless there is something wrong with my eyes, I would say that YOU missy are a BLONDIE as well.' As he said this he came closer and closer to me. When he got close enough that I was in arms reach he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. When I was up against his body I felt the heat on my cheeks realizing that I was blushing. I just stood there and didn't do anything. 'What's your name cutie? Hey lets let your hair down I would love to run my fingers through it.'  
'My name is Aliyah Jackson, and I wanted to take it down. It's too long and it was falling out.' I felt him reach behind my back, running his hand across my hip the whole way, and grabbing the tie that held it in its braid. He smiled at me and I felt my blush deepen as his hands started to run through my hair and undoing the braid. Finally I felt my hair just lay flat on my back and I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed.  
'It's a perfect length. Be proud, it's actually longer then mine.' He smiled at this and bent down to where his face was inches away from mine. I could feel his breath against my skin and the blush that had seemingly gone away came back with a vengeance. 'Aliyah really suits you but I think that Heero over there would rather you took his last name now that your one of us. So it is now 'Aliyah Yuy' is that okay with you??' I looked up finally into his eyes and watched his smile grow. As I moved my gaze over to the so called Heero, I saw he was gazing at me and I found I really liked it. After a moment I faintly heard the door upstairs open and close then a few minutes later I felt another pair of hands on my waist. I jumped as I felt the warm breath on my neck. I tried to make myself turn around but my body just wouldn't listen to what I was telling it to do.  
'Now who do we have here? Another one I presume. Well at least it's a girl this time. And look Zechs you can do each others hair.' I heard the faint laughter that was coming out of his mouth and I sank against him.  
'And who are you, may I ask??' I said trembling and trying to get a hold on myself.  
'Ahh...so you do talk. You should do it more often. I just love the sound of your voice. Oh, and the names Trowa.'  
'Well Trowa I could say the same for you. But a voice without a face does no justice; I wonder if the face will reflect the beauty that I hear?'  
  
'Hmm...Heero I like this one, where did you find her?' He stated as he moved my hair away from my neck and nuzzled it. His hand came down from my neck and ghosted down my side and across my stomach then he ran it down across the uppermost part of my thigh. This had never happened to me before and I reveled in the feeling. I then felt Zechs' hands on my top and I felt him lift it up. He ran his fingers over the bare skin of my stomach and I moaned and leaned into the touch. I heard Heero laugh in the back ground and I smiled at the sound. I felt weak so I leaned back on Trowa then all of a sudden everything went black. "When I opened my eyes I was in Heero' arms and he was laying me in a box type thing. 'You need to sleep, I'll be to bed in a little ok?' he said lightly smirking.  
'Okay' I smiled at him and ran my fingers across his cheek. He leaned into the caress and smiled at me.  
'Maybe I'll just come to bed now hmmm.' He said as he climbed into the box with me. It was big enough that the two of us could fit in it comfortably with room to spare. When he laid down I turned to him.  
'I'm hungry, can I have some more?' he just stared at me wide eyed.  
'You want more?' he looked shocked but after awhile he smiled 'we can't give you more just yet.' When I started to pout his smile widened, 'but we can later tonight. The suns up right now so we can't even go outside for a second.' I laughed at this and tried to get up. 'Where do you think your going?' he said all of a sudden serious.  
'I'm bored, besides the sun won't hurt me.' I smiled and got up. I turned around and looked back at him as now he was sitting up in the- now that I could see it clearly-coffin. He just sat there staring at me as if I was crazy. 'What are you looking at?' He just sat there staring, and then I felt two pairs of hands on my arms. I turned away from Heero to see both Trowa and Zechs standing directly behind me. I smiled at them then walked towards the stairs to go to the door. When I heard someone fallowing me I turned around and saw Trowa. I smirked at him and waited for him to say what he wanted to say.  
'Your to pretty to watch burn. Please don't go out there.' he said. I smiled brightly at him and just kept walking up the stairs. I looked back and saw his eyes pleading but for some odd reason I didn't care. As I turned back to the door and grabbed the handle they all backed away further down the stairs. When the door cracked open they all cringed. I had only opened it like half an inch so the light barely came in. When I smiled and started to extend my hand to the light, I heard Trowa breath out the word 'no '. Then without notice Heero was behind me and he had a hold of my hands. 'I won't let you do this. It's suicide. You're to perfect to die.' He whispered this into my ear as I leaned into him. 'I won't die, I promise you this. I have never broken a promise.' As I said this I loosened his grip on my wrist without his knowledge, I smirked and sneaked my hand into the light. I heard Trowa and Zechs gasp as they saw what I had done and I smiled. 'I told you the sun will not harm me. Well...I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry?' 'Well I might be.' Zechs said 'but I can't go out in the sun.' 'I'll bring the food to you hun.' They gaped at me as I snapped and changed my outfit to that of a barmaid, and my hair braided itself and ran down my back. The braid itself went down to my shoulders and then was let free the rest of the way down to my hips. I walked out then heard the door slam behind me and I smiled. "  
  
"Monsieur Duo you are writing on the table again. You might want a new sheet of paper."  
"Oh, right. This is interesting, truly interesting. I wish we had a lifetime to tell a life long story. But I only have another 20 min. to get back to work."  
"I could give you a lifetime Duo. If you want it. Do you?" I smirked at him as I talked.  
"You mean turn me into a vampire? Um, will it hurt?"  
"No it doesn't hurt."  
"I'd love to have a lifetime with you" Aliyah smiled and walked over to where Duo was. As she walked over towards him Duo stood up. Her eyes changed from a baby blue to a blood red. He started to back up as he saw this and his eyes went wide. "What are you doing?" he asked her.  
"You said you wanted to spend a lifetime with me, So I will let you. Please, come here." she pouted and walked further forward at this he smirked and just stood there.  
"I thought you told me to come to you not the other way around." She smiled and ran the rest of the way towards him and jumped in his arms.  
"You were actually listening? It's been so long since anyone actually listened to me." Her eyes were back to blue and that made him relax. As she went to say something he put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as they backed up for air she noticed the sun was coming up. "If we are going to do this we have to do it now. My blood will protect you for a few minutes but probably not enough to get you to our house. Unless you would like to walk there with me. Would you?"  
"What do you mean by 'our'? You and me?" he asked with a cute expression on his face.  
"Well..."She said. "You remember Heero, Trowa, and Zechs right?"  
"Yeah I do....why?"  
"Well their still there, not to mention there is Wufei and Quatre. But I am still the only girl you don't know how much that sucks."  
"I wouldn't know your right. Do I have to share you with all of them?"  
"No...only Heero, and that's only because he is my sire. Otherwise I'm all yours, or should I say you're all mine."  
"Do I have to share?" Duo whined.  
"If you don't' feel like dying then...yes." She said.  
"Well let's go I guess since the sun is up." After he said that he pulled her closer and smiled. "Unless you want to wait and go back tonight. We could... you know.....I could show you around and introduce you to some of the stuff that has been happening the last few centuries. Please?" he looked at her with the pleading evident in his eyes. Then when she smiled he jumped and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away a light blush was playing across his cheeks "I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking at all. Do you forgive me?"  
"Of course I forgive you. Why wouldn't I? Actually I have been waiting for you to do that all night." She smiled sweetly and then giggled as he stared at her dumfounded. "Well are you going to show me around New Orleans or are you just going to sit there and stare at me." As she said this she started pulling him towards the door. "C'mon, I want to go, please Heero never takes me anywhere. Anyways I won't bite....hard I promise." He smiled and just fallowed her out the door. They walked around the city and he showed her everything he knew. When it started to get dark she took him to a hotel and took out a key. "Well we own this whole place it's nice huh? You ready to meet everybody? We can wait if you want to." She smiled nervously as she said this. Then all of a sudden she looked up into one of the upper windows and winced. " We don't have a choice anymore Duo. Trowa saw us." 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

The Vampires Kiss  
  
Chapter 1, Part 2: The Conflict and the mistake  
  
"Well we own this whole place it's nice huh? You ready to meet everybody? We can wait if you want to." She smiled nervously as she said this. Then all of a sudden she looked up into one of the upper windows and winced. " We don't have a choice anymore Duo. Trowa saw us." "Do we have to go in now or can you change me before....uh...hi...Aliyah, who is this?" As Duo started stuttering Aliyah turned around to come face to face with Heero.  
"Uh Duo this is Heero, Heero, Duo."  
"He's not been changed yet. Why not?" Heero said in a gruff voice.  
"Well what a way to state the obvious Heero. He was gonna show me around town and I couldn't very well change him at 6:50 in the morning now could I he would have been fried before I even got him here. Besides being taken around town was nice for once. You never take me out anywhere anymore Heero." She said while pouting. He glared then grabbed her arm. "Owww!! Heero let go!!" He got closer to her face and glared.  
"Don't you ever mock me in front of anybody ever again." He growled out.  
"You mean I can mock you when no one is around then?" She hissed at him. At that he smacked her across the face and threw her against the ground. At this Duo came up and punched Heero and glared.  
"Who ever taught you how to treat a woman was seriously wrong in their ways." He snarled at Heero then he turned to help Aliyah up off the ground. When Aliyah looked back at Heero she winced and pulled Duo passed him and up the stairs. They passed a Trowa and Quatre who were going down the stairs and ran into a room down the hall. Meanwhile Trowa and Quatre noticed Heero and ran back up the stairs and into the study.  
In the room that Aliyah had pulled Duo into, Aliyah was watching out the window as Heero stormed down the road. She let out the breath that she had been holding and then slumped down under the window sill. She looked back at Duo who was looking at her funny and smiled. "Sorry about that, there are certain rules that you usually are supposed to uphold around Heero and we just broke two of them. He doesn't like being mocked or touched for that matter unless he gives you permission." She winced as she thought of the poor person whom he was going to go out and feed upon. Usually Heero was good at only taking enough that the person wouldn't die or be utterly sick but now that he was angry there would be no promises of what would happen. She then got up and went over to Duo. "Anyway, come with me and I will introduce the others to you. Then we will see about what is to be done with you." She smiled at him and offered him her hand to help him get up off the ground. When he took her hand she pulled him up. She kissed his cheek then pulled him out the door and back into the hall. She went over to a door that was closed and knocked on it. When it opened Duo saw her smile and walk in. He just fallowed her lead and walked in.  
In the room there were two guys that looked no older then Duo himself. He smiled at them and the looked at him with a slanted look. The tallest one then looked at Aliyah and moved to give her a hug. He looked back at Duo giving him a skeptical glance then smiled back at Aliyah. "Let me guess you are going to change him and Heero got uptight because this will be your first time and he is jealous." Aliyah smirked and rolled her eyes then looked back at Duo.  
"There is no reason to be jealous, but when Heero backhanded me Duo here sure did rush in to give him a punch to the face." At that added bit of information, Trowa and the shorter boy in the room winced. "Duo this is Trowa, Trowa this is Duo. Then the short blond over there is Quatre. These are two of the other people in this house." She smiled back at him.  
"And I am another one of those people living in this house." Said a voice firm behind Duo. When he turned around he saw a person that was leaning up against the doorway in a long black trench coat and black leather pants as well as leather boots. When Duo looked at his face he saw shoulder length hair cascading around the boys face in a way that if he had been gay he would have been swooning at the sight.  
"And that would be Wufei, the newest of the members of this happy little clan," she then came up behind Duo and kissed his neck "besides you that is Duo." As she touched his neck his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into her touch. The three men all smirked at this and smiled at Aliyah.  
"Aliyah always did know exactly were to push." Trowa mused to himself behind them. At this Aliyahs eyes opened and she looked up directly into the eyes of Zechs the last member of the household. He winked at her and she winked back. She then moved away from Duo's neck and looked around the room. Though even when she had moved her mouth away from that point on his neck she moved her fingers there and continued to apply the right amount of pressure.  
"You men wouldn't mind if I changed him in here would you? You could even stay and watch if you would wish to." She said looking directly at Zechs as she said this last part.  
"Well I know I wouldn't mind and I would love to stay." Zechs said looking back at her with the same determined stare as she had lain upon him. After that they all sat down in chairs scattered around the room as she steered Duo over to the couch. She sat him down and then nuzzled his neck where she planned to bite him. Then she straddled his waist and bent to whisper in his ear.  
"Are you ready Duo?" she asked him, all he could do was nod and put his arms around her waist. She smirked and then bit down on his neck, at first he hissed in pain then he was gone to the feeling of being drained. When she had drained him enough she leaned back from his throat and bit her own wrist then she put it up to his mouth. At that he let go of her waist and grabbed directly onto her wrist. The surprising movement jerking her own body so that the wound on her arm just got wider. She hissed in pain and then looked down at Duo's face. What she saw was scary and she didn't know what to do. "Duo, hunny, its time to let go now. Please let go." She started to get frantic and you could hear it in her voice. The four men behind her where ready to jump up and pull her away if need be, they all didn't understand what had gone wrong. They watched her skin go even paler then it normally was and that was when they jumped up and grabbed her but the more they pulled the harder he grabbed, they heard Aliyah whimper and then Duo snapped out of it. He let go of Aliyahs arm and watched the five of them go into a sprawl on the floor. He looked at them like he didn't know what was going on and then he passed out for the change to occur.  
When he had reawakened he was laying on the couch and Aliyah was on the floor the four vampires around her trying to keep her alive, he sat up with that confused look on his face and then moved over to where they were. "What happened. I don't understand." He sounded worried and Trowa looked up at him glaring then when he saw the look on the boys' face he softened up and walked over to him.  
"Duo, how old are you?" he asked as he grabbed Duo and made him look away from the sight of Aliyah.  
"I'm gonna be 16 in a week. What happened to Aliyah. I don't understand. What did I do?" Duo seemed panicked and he looked as if he was going to go crazy from all the emotions he was feeling. Trowa sighed and looked directly into his eyes.  
"Look its not your fault, your not supposed to be turned until you are at least 17, otherwise you lose control. That is what happened. But she is going to be fine don't fret yourself we just need to get some blood into her." He said and Duo nodded in understanding. "She shouldn't have changed you when you are so young, that is where the mishap happened. Usually we wait until the person is at least the age of 19 until they are changed, but there are exceptions usually made. Although, you are the youngest so far. The younger the human the more out of control they become when they are being changed." He looked at Duo when saying this trying to get the point across that it wasn't his fault that it was just a minor fluke.  
Duo watched as they brought in a human from outside and laid her next to Aliyah. He watched Aliyahs eyes go black and then she bit into the person's neck. She kept drinking and drinking until the person looked to be as a ghost and then Zechs pulled her away from the body. Her eyes then fluttered shut and she fell into a sleep in order to heal herself.  
"What has happened?!" Came a yell from the doorway. They all turned to see a furious Heero looking into the room down at Aliyah. "I leave for 5 minutes and I come to find my only fledgling passed out on the floor!" he then looked at each of the people in the room and when his gaze landed on Duo his glare grew even worse. "You, this is your doing. Isn't it!" he walked towards Duo with quick precision and almost made it to where his hands where around Duo's neck when Zechs stepped in front of him and grabbed his arms.  
"Don't you dare lay a hand on him Heero Yuy, or you will have me to answer to. "He growled as he gripped Heero's arms tighter. Heero didn't even wince he just continued to glare and then he yanked his arms out of Zechs grasp.  
"Whatever. Not like it matters anymore." Heero grumbled as he walked into the hallway and then turned and looked directly at Zechs. "Besides there is someone here who has asked to meet with you." At that Heero reached over into the hall and yanked someone over and then threw them into the room. When the person looked up from where he had been thrown Zechs gasped then leaned down and helped him back up to his feet.  
"Trieze? I thought I told you to wait at the park for me?" Zechs asked as he looked into Treizes eyes.  
"I did wait though, and then I got tired of waiting so when I recognized Heero from when you introduced me to him I asked him where you were. He brought me back here." Trieze just smirked and then leaned up to kiss Zechs lightly on the lips. At that Zechs blushed and Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei snickered.  
"I am so sorry that it took as long as it did love, but we had a bit of a crisis here at the house that needed taken care of." Zechs said after looking back to glare at the other three boys. "A dear friend of mine had a bit of an accident." Then he smiled and grabbed Trieze's hand and pulled him over to the chair that he had been sitting in before. They sat and then Trieze saw the body of Aliyah laying on the couch. He gasped at how pale she was and then tried to walk over to her. Zechs just put his arm around Trieze's hips and pulled him down onto his lap. "It's alright love she is just a little winded after her ordeal so she is resting."  
"But she is so pale; surely she needs to see a doctor or something. What happened?" he asked looking back into Zechs' eyes. He was truly worried and that made Zechs smile even more then he already had been.  
"You are truly sweet, she is fine and she is like me so with sleep she will heal. If you are ready we shall do the same for you my dear man. Would you like to?" He asked him and looked directly into his eyes.  
"Yes, I would like that very much." Trieze looked deep into Zechs' eyes and smiled at what he saw there. They walked out of the room and down the hall until they got to Zechs room. Then they went in and closed, as well as, locked the door. All that could be heard from the room for an hour was moaning and one medium pitched yipe.  
In the room where the other three men were watching over Aliyah, Duo was holding her hand and watching her face for any sign that she was going to be ok, he still didn't truly believe what Trowa had said. He felt as if he was to be blamed and that he deserved anything that Heero wanted to do to him. Just as his self pity started to escalate to its peak he heard Aliyah moan as if in pain. He looked up and noticed her wincing. Without thinking and only in joy that she was alright he grabbed her up in his arms and held her tight up against him. When he did that she winced in pain and tried to pull away. "Duo.... can't breath.... loosen.... up." She gasped out. At hearing this he blushed and pulled away.  
"Heh, right, sorry." he said rubbing the back of his head. 


End file.
